


【谜语父子】You’re always staring after him

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: If there are someone who never will live in Arkham,it must be that boy……
Relationships: Edgar Nygma/Edward Nygma





	【谜语父子】You’re always staring after him

你总是看着他的背影

尼格玛父子感情并不好这件事在阿卡姆里人尽皆知。  
有时候小丑会把自己的视线从早已碎成一地碎片的化妆镜和砖红色号口红里拔出来，看被医生护士（有时候还有他心爱的Basty）团团围住架在轮椅上护送进来的又是他哪一位多才多艺的室友。他向来是不屑与这些只会和他抢Basty的家伙为伍的，但，他人的苦难和不幸一贯是小丑最好的笑料。  
“哦，哈哈哈哈！这不是那根肚子里装满了小学生谜语大全的芦笋精吗？谁把你的腰杆给撇断啦？”  
“芦笋精”被推着从他病房前经过时只是狠狠地剜了他一眼：“闭嘴，Joker。”  
“闭嘴？闭、嘴？！哈哈哈哈哈哈小谜语，什么时候居然轮到你这个话痨叫别人闭嘴了？哦等等！”  
一心只追求极致的混乱与笑料的小丑那已经被疯狂和无序浸染的大脑此刻竟飞快地运转起来，但这个紧随其后的答案对他而言也有些过于劲爆了，于是他瞪大自己的双眼，混浊的眼球几乎要从眼眶里脱框而出，“噢我的天，你莫非又被你的小乖乖给——”  
轮椅伴随着“吱扭吱扭”的声音远去了，只有小丑那万年不变的癫狂笑声回荡在走廊中，在阿卡姆混杂着药物和消毒水气味的空气中回荡出一圈圈涟漪：“我明白的！有时候哈莉和我也会叫几个鸭肉外卖，当那群小年轻浑身上下只穿着塞满他们同行的脑浆和钞票的内裤爬回家的时候，那姿势和现在的你简直一模一样……”饶是混沌邪恶如他在忆往昔美好岁月时也会露出难得的真诚笑容，“只不过她现在比起吃鸭子更想杀了我罢了……哈。”  
“这家伙的病情又加重了，看来得给他今晚的注射加大剂量。”把谜语人推回病房上好锁后，医生听着摧残鼓膜的刺耳笑声，露出了难以忍受的厌恶表情。  
他当然不会相信一个疯子偶尔的清醒了。在他印象里，小丑嘴里的那个“小乖乖”，那个身为谜语人儿子的少年总是一副安静沉稳波澜不惊的样子，他通过了精神测试，他的数据一切正常，他有自己的生活，他每次来都从从容容地敲门，从从容容地探视，从从容容地与父亲交谈，从从容容地把他的父亲带回去。他轻声细语，触摸着父亲因为狂躁到极点而显得肌肉有些僵硬的脸颊，让他平静下来。他身上一切的一切，都与他那狂妄炫耀自恋傲慢的父亲相去甚远。如果说世界上有绝对不会进阿卡姆的人，那一定是那个少年了。  
加大剂量的那一针安定似乎没有什么用处，小丑那癫狂的笑声依旧锲而不舍地响了个通宵。但这在阿卡姆里早已是见怪不怪的日常了，所以总而言之今晚还算是比较安稳的一晚。  
“埃德加，Edgar Nashton Nygma是吗？”翌日，那个少年果然来了。  
“是的。”少年脱下雨衣，抖了抖一头黑发，泪痣上的双眼在雨水里闪闪发光：“真是不好意思，家父给你们添麻烦了。”  
这种漂亮的场面话毫无用处，但有人体谅他们这些正常人的辛苦总比没有强。医生有些欣慰地把埃德加带到探望的隔离窗前，他的父亲——谜语人——Edward Nygma已经在那里等着他。  
他拉开椅子坐下。  
二人相对无言。  
良久。  
“……对不起，爸爸。”  
“你猜猜这个：什么人会蠢到搬起石头砸自己的脚？”  
“蠢货。也就是，我。”埃德加表情有些复杂地指了指自己。  
“你泄露的是你自己的行踪和我们的关系。这对我是没什么影响，对你而言就不一定了。我说你蠢，确实一点都没抬举你。”伤疤遍布的男人微微仰头故意从这种角度看着自己的儿子，语气中满是谜语人式的倨傲和轻蔑。  
“……你疼吗，爸爸？”埃德加望着他身上的伤口，语气中有些难以察觉的颤抖和愧疚。像是有谁在拨弄一根绷紧的棉线，颤颤巍巍。  
谜语人表情微微一变，假面上裂开了一道细小的裂痕：“反正没有你弄的疼。我可是一直疼到了现在。”  
“对不起。”  
谜语人翻了个白眼。他总觉得儿子身上有种难以察觉的虚荣心，表现出来就是埃德加很多话只是嘴上说说而已，实际行动依旧我行我素，连改都不会改。然而在外人看来这种表面上的漂亮话就成了所谓“高情商”和“好孩子”的证明，这种两面派的作风真的是令人作呕——  
这一点，到底像谁呢？  
这个问题突然从他那颗聪明的大脑里浮现。好在有了这个问题，他之后的住院生活都不会无聊了。  
标志着探视时间结束了的广播突然响起，医护人员进来把他推出去。在轮椅即将驶离小房间的那一刻，埃德加突然站起身，凑近麦克风用不大不小、只有他们两人听得见的音量冲着他来了一句：“我下次会温柔一点的。”  
不，没有下次了。爱德华恨恨地想着，没有回头。  
埃德加只是望着父亲的背影，保持着站着的姿势，半天没有动弹。  
“尼格玛？”  
他吓了一跳，赶紧回过头来，见是来的时候打过照面的医生，立刻调整表情恢复了正常的样子问道：“哦不好意思，怎么了？”  
“时间到了，你可以走了哦。”  
“啊，真是的，瞧我这眼力见！谢谢医生，我走了。”朝医生有些不好意思地吐了吐舌头笑笑，飞快地收拾好东西，埃德加像一阵风似的走出了探视室。  
他在长长的走廊上一边撕扯着胡乱穿回身上的雨衣，一边用手捂住脸。  
失策，失策，失策……看太入迷了，说不定真被他说中了，我就是一蠢货……刚才的表情没有被那个医生看见吧？看他反应像是没有。要是真被他看见了……  
……这也太羞耻了……  
从这里到他的办公室也就两步远，还来得及在他门后埋伏一会儿，把他的眼珠子掏出来。  
听到轻快的脚步声远去后，医生才摘下眼镜，揩了揩镜片。  
没看错。确实没看错。  
如果那一瞬间埃德加的表情确实是他的真情流露的话，那么，过不了多久，阿卡姆就会多一个新的病人了……  
亏自己之前还那么欣慰。不过话又说回来，这里是哥谭，自然发生什么事情也都不奇怪。  
他把眼镜戴上，又走回办公室，准备完成他剩下的工作了。


End file.
